Guardian
by MrsEm
Summary: A planet in danger, a Mediator, a Doctor and a murderous Bounty Hunter. An away mission that goes wrong and the lasting effects of trauma.
1. Chapter 1

The PADD led on the bed next to Carla's hand; it had fallen there when she had finally given in and let her eyes close. There was so much information to digest, so many reports from so many departments. Escaping to her quarters from her claustrophobic office she had felt overwhelmed, she decided the best course of action was to take a shower first. Standing in front of the small mirror she roughly combed her hair, her dark mahogany bob was styled somewhat severely around her diamond shaped face and contrasted starkly with her pale skin and indigo eyes. She wasn't conventionally beautiful, whatever that meant. Too tall at five foot ten to be considered demure, even with her ample womanly curves.

Her Grandmother had said it to her years ago and she still didn't really know what she had meant by it. Her Mother had tried to make her feel better at the time, telling her she had an 'aura', that people would always be attracted to her because she radiated self-confidence, friendship and intellect. She still didn't know what that meant either if she was being honest. She pulled at her eyelids trying to smooth the wrinkles that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, tutting she gave her cheeks a light smack and went into her bedroom.

Serving on the Enterprise had taken it out of her, she'd had her fill of adventure.

So when she awoke four hours later she cursed to herself and grabbed the PADD trying to digest as much information as possible before the brief.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Quickly dressing Carla was still reading one of the many reports sent to her by Commander Spock as she entered the briefing room and took the closest seat.

"You look like shit Cece." Doctor McCoy took the seat next to her and nudged her arm with his as he spoke.

"A pleasure as always Doctor McCoy." Carla didn't look up from her PADD, McCoy couldn't help but laugh quietly at her response.

"Right, shall we get started? Collins, why don't you get the ball rolling?" Captain Kirk gave her a smile as he strode into the room and took a seat at the head of the table, Commander Spock, who was walking behind him, took the one opposite Carla.

"Yes Sir, the people of Alika are not a primitive race, as much as they appear to be. They have rejected outsiders up until now however, as we know they are increasingly becoming the target of bandits and bounty hunters."

"Why's that?" Kirk asked, leafing through the report in front of him.

"In essence they're much like the Augments Sir, they're remarkably agile, five times as strong and twice as intelligent as a Human, resistant to sickness and with enhanced senses, possessing heart muscles twice as strong and lung efficiency fifty percent better than ours. Their blood contains platelets capable of regenerating from any disease or toxin, which as we know could be used to cure or revive medical subjects via transfusion. They also have twice the average lifespan."

"I've never felt more mediocre." Kirk quipped.

"That's where the similarities end, they don't have a defect in their genome Captain."

"Defect?" The Captain asked.

"The defect in the genomes of the Augments created a malformation in the base-pair sequences that regulate the neurotransmitter levels in their brains, causing them to be highly prone to aggression and violent behaviour. Lieutenant Collins is right in saying the defect isn't present in these people." McCoy answered curtly.

"Unlike the Augments who were aggressive, arrogant and ambitious, with a diminished sense of morality the tribes people of Alika have chosen to live a relatively peaceful life, their rejection of technology a symbol of their rejection of what they deem modern ferocity." Carla quickly looked to Spock, he was listening to her intently but gave no indication of his opinion on the matter.

"So they're prized for their blood?" Kirk asked, Carla nodded in response.

"After the USS Vengeance crashed in San Francisco and Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura apprehended Khan, he was placed back into suspended animation under heavy guard. Individuals are willing to pay a high price Captain for what these people could be used for, they need to be protected."

"Agreed Lieutenant." McCoy answered.

"Chief Engineer Scott has devised a means that affectively cloaks the entire settlement, it will be undetectable from any sensors and the naked eye." Spock answered.

"Alright Mister Spock, sounds like you have everything in hand." Kirk stood from his chair and pulled at his uniform, the rest followed. "I'd like Scotty to head up the Engineering team installing the equipment, Collins, I need you to play Federation Ambassador, do you think you can handle that?" Carla nodded, knowing that Kirk liked to tease her. He knew full well of her capabilities and credentials, a qualified and experienced Mediator, she specialised in First Contact, studying with the Vulcan Diplomatic Command after her time at Starfleet Academy. Kirk gave her a wink. "Bones, I want you down there too." Kirk threw over his shoulder as he was leaving the room.

"And why the hell do I need to be there Jim!?" McCoy shouted after him but Kirk had already left, Carla turned to McCoy and smiled.

"You never know Doctor, one of the Engineers may trip. Who would stick the dressing on the poor fella's knee?" McCoy didn't flinch, walking round her he left the room himself, not before muttering so that Carla could hear.

"Don't you have an unintelligent blob of goo to negotiate peace with?"

"You shouldn't be so harsh on yourself Doctor!" She shouted after him.

* * *

"Remind your team not to interact with the inhabitants Scotty alright?" Carla stood watching Engineers pull boxes of equipment off the shuttlecraft and set them down on the forest floor.

"Aye Lass, I'll be leaving the talkin' to you." Scotty replied.

Carla looked up at the tree canopy, the sounds of jungle life were all around them. Insects, birds and other exotic animals could be heard making their calls. She could hear the children in the village playing, she desperately wanted to go and speak with them, find out more about their world but they were under strict rules. It was the only way the Alika people had agreed to 'outsider' interference. The heat was stifling and she could feel a thin layer of sweat on her skin, it felt glorious in comparison to the constantly regulated temperature of the Enterprise.

"Make sure you drink enough water Cece." Opening her eyes she came face to face with McCoy who was watching her intently.

"Yes Leonard." She gave him a quick smile but didn't move for her canteen. "Do you think any of the insects are poisonous?" She asked him.

"Most probably." McCoy answered. "I wouldn't suggest walking around barefoot."

"I wasn't planning on it." Carla replied with a roll of her eyes. "How long did Scotty say this will take?" When McCoy realised that Carla wasn't going to have any of her own water he passed her his own canteen, taking it she took a large gulp and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Eighteen hours." McCoy answered, taking the canteen back from her and having a drink himself. The Enterprise had been called away and was to return then.

"We might as well start setting up camp then while the other chaps work."

"I'm a Doctor not a Boy Scout!" Ignoring his protest Carla grasped the top of McCoy's arm and dragged him in the direction of the shuttlecraft.

"Alright Boy Scout, you sit there and be careful not to break a nail while I do all the heavy lifting." Carla teased.

"You joke Cece but these hands may save your life one of these days! A skilled surgeon's hands are his most prized instrument you know?" McCoy grabbed the box of sleeping mats and thermo-blankets from the shuttlecraft and shoved them into Carla's arms.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Carla answered sarcastically. "Can those 'skilled surgeon's hands' grab another one of those boxes?" She asked as she set hers down on the floor.

The pair worked in relative silence for the next hour, setting up the parameter, the first shift Engineer's camp and the second shift Engineer's camp which was also McCoy's and Carla's. Standing and surveying their accomplishment McCoy looked up the sky.

"Looks like it's already going dark."

"See, we'll make a Boy Scout out of you yet." Carla gave him a friendly slap on the back and walked over to the Engineers. "One hour fellas, then you're off the clock. Mitsch, you're playing look out first okay?" The Engineer stopped what he was doing and looked up at Carla.

"Yes Lieutenant." He answered with a nod of his head.

Forty five minutes later and the camp was in total darkness save the torches sporadically laid out around the parameter. Everybody had eaten their rations and most of the Engineers were already sleeping, McCoy turned his head on his pillow and looked over at Carla who was settling in next to him.

"I hope you don't snore Cece." He asked gruffly.

"I wouldn't know McCoy." Carla turned on her side so that she was facing McCoy. "You're not enjoying this are you?" She stated to him in a whisper.

"Actually, I am. I use to camp when I was kid all the time, not in a Rainforest but… there's something about sleeping under the stars that I appreciate. What about you Cece? Or have you always been too refined to do something as lowly as camping?" Carla scoffed at his insinuation.

"I've camped out under the stars a number of times I'll have you know!"

"Of course you have Sweetheart." McCoy turned so his back was to her. "Goodnight Cece." Carla couldn't help but smile at McCoy's words.

"Goodnight Leonard." She answered, before closing her eyes.

* * *

Kusa Sarraf watched the camp from a distance, he'd been watching them for the past several hours. Tracking their movements, shift patterns, how many were put on look out. It was unfortunate that Starfleet had appeared just after he had arrived, it should have been an easy job. Take one of the inhabitants and report back to the boss, get paid and move on to the next job. Instead, he was going to have to kill a load of Starfleet Officers first, he'd already waited long enough and he had no idea how long they were going to be sticking around. There was no way he was going to get in and out of the village without them noticing. He was already behind schedule, it was time to get this show on the road. Sharpening his blade he smiled a blackened tooth smile.

"All work and no play." He whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

McCoy was dreaming, he knew this because since serving on board the Enterprise he hadn't awoken once remembering his dream. He was laying on a beach, the sun beating down on him, he could feel the sand beneath his hands and the sound of the ocean washing up onto the shore, it was lulling him into a sleep like state. Turning his head he saw that he wasn't alone, Carla was next to him. He watched her turn her head and look into his eyes, she was saying something to him but he couldn't hear her. He tried to read her lips, she was saying something to him over and over, finally the word became clear.

" _Run_."

And as quick as he felt the sun on his face it was gone and replaced by the cool air of Alika, darting up he watched a large hooded figure looming over one of the Engineers, a glimmer of light reflected off the weapon in the figure's hand and McCoy had to use all his strength not to shout out in horror as he watched the blade plunge into the defenceless man on the floor. As he gagged on his own vomit he scrambled from his blanket and searched in vain for anything around him that he could use as a weapon, looking to Carla's mat he could see that she wasn't there. His eyes darted around but there was no sign of her, he had to think fast. Looking to the nearby undergrowth he took a deep breath and lunged towards it, taking cover in the dead leaves and branches.

There was no movement coming from the two camps other than the hooded figure, standing and cleaning the blood off his blade. All the other Engineers were still in theirs beds, he didn't know if they were dead or alive. McCoy could hear his own heartbeat pounding out of his chest, there was nothing he could do. In the moonlight and the last few torches that still remained lit McCoy watched the figure pull down his hood, the man was at least six foot seven, his head shaven. When he turned he could see that he sported a jagged scar that ran diagonally across his face and across his eye. He was a professional, he'd taken out both camps without so much as a murmur from anyone.

A rustle to his left caught his attention, it caught Kusa Sarraf's as well because he began to walk towards where the sound had emanated. McCoy's stomach lurched, he knew what it was, who it was.

"Please god no." He whispered. Sarraf stopped just outside the edge of the camp parameter.

"Come out come out wherever you are." His voice was wicked and tinged with amusement. In a flash of movement Sarraf leapt forward and grabbed Carla by her hair, dragging her out into the clearing. "Well well, look what we have here." Sarraf sneered, Carla struggled against his grip, her legs couldn't get any purchase on the floor and he yanked her around so much she was starting to get disoriented. He threw her down on the ground laughing, she immediately tried to run but he was so much faster and stronger.

"Please…" Before she could speak he grabbed her by the hair again and hauled her up so that she was stood in front of him, his knife trained on her. She couldn't help but let out a cry.

"Now now, we'll be having none of that. I don't want to have to cut that pretty throat of yours." Sarraf walked around her, his eyes roaming over her as she stood shaking. "What's your name Sweetness?" He spoke close to her ear, letting his knife trail up and down her arm as he spoke.

"I'm Lieutenant Carla Collins, I'm a Starfleet Officer. I demand that you put down your weapon and let me go!" Her voice was shaking but she stared at him, hoping to god she didn't look scared to death, which was how she was feeling in that moment. Sarraf let out a hearty laugh, in an instant he had his hand round her throat.

"I don't think so Sweetness, a Starfleet Officer you say? You'll make me a pretty penny at auction Sweetness." Carla couldn't breathe, her hands grasped frantically at his coat trying to push him away. "You've got a bit of fight in you have ya?" He laughed again. Carla brought her knee up hard into his groin but Sarraf simply laughed harder. "Hey now Sweetness, that's no way to treat your Owner." Bringing his hand back he slapped her, throwing her through the air she landed with a thump. Her vision blurred and her head fogged over, before she could react to the pain he had grabbed her again and started dragging her along the ground.

"STOP! Let me go you sick sonofabitch!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Well Sweetness, this has turned into a shower of shit so…change of plan." Flipping his knife in his hand so that he was holding it by the blade he struck Carla over the head with the handle knocking her out. Pulling her up and tossing her over his shoulder as if she weighed no more than a feather he continued on into the undergrowth.

McCoy hadn't moved from his spot, he knew there was nothing he could have done then and there. His hands were balled into tight fists, his knuckles white with anger. When they were far enough away he came out from his hiding place, creeping forward he followed at a safe distance. There was no way this man was taking her.

Sarraf stopped outside his shuttle, opening the rear access he walked up the ramp, Carla still slung over his shoulder. The shuttle was old and dirty, parts pulled from other ships and lights that blinked randomly. Chains adorned the walls, throwing her on the ground he shackled her wrists and ankles.

"You stay there Sweetness while I go finish what I came here to do." He ran the back of his hand over her cheek and thumbed her split lip, smearing the blood over her chin. Bringing his thumb to his own mouth he closed his eyes and hummed. "You really are sweet Sweetness. I'm in two minds as to whether or not I should just keep you for myself." Grabbing another weapon from the wall he walked back down the ramp, pressing the button so that the door began to close.

This was McCoy's only chance, watching the man walk away from his shuttle he made a dash for the door, rolling in just before it closed. He froze, listening to make sure the man hadn't heard him. As soon as he felt it was safe he looked to Carla, scrambling across the floor he knelt by her side.

"Cece!" He whispered, holding her head up with his hands he checked her pupils and took her pulse. "Cece! You have to wake up! Now damn it!" Carla groaned in response, she had a splitting headache. Opening her eyes she tried to focus on McCoy's face.

"Leonard?" She groaned.

"Cece, we need to get out of here, now!" Grabbing at the chains that held Carla to the wall of the shuttle McCoy looked around for something to use to unlock the restraints. In a panic he tried prying them open with his bare hands, Carla was simultaneously trying to pull her wrist through the handcuff, McCoy grabbed her forearm and pulled along with her.

"Arghh!" Carla screamed out at the pain, the skin around her wrist now red and inflamed. "It's no use Leonard! You're not going to get me out of these! Go! Go now before he comes back!" Tears were running down her face, the situation was hopeless.

"I'm not leaving you! You hear me Cece! We're leaving together!" McCoy ground out through gritted teeth, standing he went over to the control panel, his eyes darting from one switch to the next desperately trying to come up with a plan.

The sound of the door beginning to open stopped them both in their tracks, Carla looked in horror at the door and then to McCoy.

"Hide!" She hissed, McCoy looked to the door himself, contemplating whether or not just to run full tilt into the man when he appeared and hoping to god he killed him first. "Leonard! The box!" He looked back to Carla and then realised she was looking at a storage container to his left, it was big enough for a man to fit inside. Lifting the lid he jumped in, closing the lid just before Sarraf walked in, dragging one of the Alika people behind him. A small opening acting as a handle on the side of the box allowed McCoy to peer through and watch the events unfold.

Carla looked away from the container quickly and lowered her gaze, pretending to rouse from her unconsciousness.

"Honey I'm home!" Sarraf jeered, shackling the Alikan to the wall opposite her he turned his attention back to her. "Have you missed me Sweetness? I see you've been busy, now be careful, I don't want you hurting yourself or that pretty skin of yours. I'm looking to get a nice little pay check for you when we reach outpost Vectra. Nobody likes damaged goods."

"Listen to me, I'm a Starfleet Officer, they will come after me! You won't get away with this!" Carla shouted at him, all her training as a Mediator had gone out the window. She was just trying to survive. "Are you fucking listening to me you bastard! Let me go!"

Sarraf grabbed one of the chains that her foot was bound to and pulled harshly, dragging her so that she was laying on the ground. Placing the sole of his boot on her chest he slowly began to place his weight on her.

"Sweetness, nobody is coming after you, nobody is saving you. You're going to be sold to the highest bidder and then if you're lucky. Well, how do I put this? If you're lucky that pretty body of yours will be kept in one piece." Stepping off her Sarraf went to the front of the shuttle leaving Carla to cough and splutter for air. Peering up at the storage box she began to cry. She knew then and there, they were both going to die.

* * *

Scotty watched the freighter fire up and fly away, running his hands over his face he began to panic. He needed to get back to the camp and contact the Enterprise. Lieutenant Collins and Doctor McCoy were in danger, they needed help, before it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Leonard McCoy had never felt a deeper, almost carnal rage than he did right in that moment, trapped hiding in a container box on some god forsaken freighter going to who knew where at the whim of a murderous bounty hunter hell bent on picking up his pay check. Watching Carla Collins trying frantically to break free of her restraints broke his heart, he had wanted to jump out then and there and take on the whole world if necessary when he had watched her try to break her own thumb to get enough purchase to squeeze her hand through the metal cuff. It was no good of course, seen as though her ankles were locked to the chains also. He noticed she would look up to the container he was in from time to time. Squinting through the handle as if trying to see his eyes, seeking reassurance perhaps. He would always return her stare, if she could see his eyes he didn't want her to see the doubt.

The Alikan was still unconscious, obviously heavily tranquilised given their superior strength. McCoy had racked his brain trying to come up with an idea, a plan but to no avail. So what was there left to do but just sit and watch her through the small handle opening? She had given up on the shackles a while ago and had spent the last half hour or so looking around the freighter for an exit, a weapon, a communication device. Every so often her eyes would focus in McCoy's direction and he would look back at her, he could tell she was scared but he could also tell that she hadn't given in and that was the only thing keeping him going. They were going to fight their way out of this, or die trying.

* * *

McCoy could hear Sarraf speaking to somebody and then feel the tell-tale signs of the freighter docking. His heart was in his throat, from his vantage point he couldn't see any movement but he could hear it. He held his breath and watched as Carla steeled herself in readiness for whatever was going to happen next.

"Sweetness, it's time to go." McCoy's line of sight was blocked, he could only hear the sound of Carla's shackles rattling.

"Listen to me please, let me go now and I promise you I'll make sure Starfleet treat you favourably. It's not too late…" McCoy closed his eyes in awful anticipation.

"The only person you should be worried about being treated favourably is yourself Sweetness, now, be a good little thing and do as I say. You give me a problem and I'll knock out those pearly whites of yours." The pair of them turned slightly allowing McCoy to see them, Sarraf was holding Carla's jaw tightly as he spoke to her pulling another chain from the wall, this time attaching it around Carla's neck with a heavy clunk. The other end attached to a large wide belt around Sarraf's waist. Sarraf grabbed the chain and yanked it hard, pulling Carla to her knees, wrenching the restraint upward Carla's hands instinctively went to her neck, trying to pull it away from her whilst also keeping her balance on her knees. Sarraf laughed heartily tugging at the chain, walking out of the freighter and out of McCoy's eye line.

"Shit!" McCoy whispered to himself, he knew he couldn't lose sight of them. Waiting a few minutes longer he slowly opened the container lid, looking around he couldn't see anybody. He climbed out and stood, stretching his legs and back. Looking around the freighter he knew he had to act fast, grabbing a dirty leather jacket that was hung up on one of the walls he quickly put it on and zipped it up hiding his uniform underneath. A dark scarf hid most of his face and he grabbed a large knife which he stuck down the back of the waist of his trousers. Walking towards the back of the freighter he took three long deep breaths.

Pressing the button so that the door slid open McCoy's senses were assaulted with an overload of sights, smells and sounds. He quickly made a dash for a darkened corner, pulling himself close to the wall he watched the crowds of people walk past him. They were on a station of some kind, it was old and dark and McCoy could tell many of the corridors, rooms and materials had been repurposed and replaced multiple times.

Vendors had set up on corners and the grated floors and ceilings allowed smoke and the smells of alien foods cooking to rise and fall all around him. Shouting came from bays, somewhere is the distance he could hear the sound of music and betting machines. The people were from all over the galaxy, some smiling and laughing, others trying to keep a low profile. McCoy allowed himself to be swept into the crowd, making sure the scarf stayed on the bridge of his nose. His eyes darted from left to right, trying to find any sign of Carla. Makeshift signs told punters what was for sale from each of the market stalls, weapons, booze, women.

McCoy stopped walking, pushing his way out of the horde he stopped outside a large door being guarded by an even larger man.

"I'm looking to buy something." McCoy ground out, the man, who hadn't looked at him yet continued to survey the crowd as he spoke.

"What are you in the market for?" He asked.

"Women." McCoy answered, the man looked at him briefly and then rolled his eyes.

"The whore house is further down, on deck seven." He answered dismissively, McCoy took a step forward.

"I don't think you understand, I don't mean I'm looking to buy by the hour. I'm in the market for a…permanent transaction." McCoy watched the realisation pass over the man's face. "If you could point me in the right direction, well I'd be grateful." McCoy watched him contemplate whether or not to tell him then he learnt forward and whispered directions. "Thanks." McCoy gave him a nod and slipped back into the crowd, allowing it to carry him away again.

* * *

When McCoy found the place he was looking for the man on the door patted him down, when he felt the knife in McCoy's waist he looked at him briefly but didn't say anything

"No touching the merchandise, understand?" The man instructed.

"Understood." McCoy replied.

"You break it you buy it." The man pushed the door open and McCoy walked through, the place was dark and awful music was playing loudly. Women dressed in next to nothing walked round with drinks and served the patrons of the bar that was in the back of the room. The 'patrons' were from everywhere, some clearly exceedingly wealthy, others obviously traders and were simply there for the sake of business only.

"Can I get you a drink?" McCoy turned and saw that one of the waitresses was looking at him expectantly, a fake smile plastered to her face.

"No thank you." He answered curtly.

"Suit yourself." The woman walked off without a second look his way.

McCoy sat himself in a corner, away from prying eyes. Watching the room he noticed deals being made at every table, he searched for Sarraf but he couldn't see him. He knew he had to be there, that Carla would be there too. He just had to bide his time. His attention was diverted from a small fight taking place near the entrance way to the loud presenter who had jumped up on the small circular platform in the middle of the room.

"Folks, if I could have your attention please! The auction is about to start!" McCoy was listening intently but as the man spoke he spotted Sarraf walk in and sit down at the opposite side of the room. He wanted to go over to him then and there and slit his throat, dragging his gaze away he sat up slightly when he noticed a large man begin to pull in a group of men and women up and onto the platform. Each one of them was chained by the neck and dressed in a flimsy smock that lead very little to the imagination. "We have some high quality merchandise for you this evening! Something for everybody I can assure you." McCoy was staring at the faces of the seven men and women stood on the stage, none of them were Carla. McCoy began to panic, scared that he had made a mistake, that he was in the wrong place but looking back to Sarraf he knew he wasn't. The auction was much like any other, the men and women were paraded around and the crowd shouted out bids and offers. Some went for very little, some, the more healthy, rare and attractive went for more. When all seven were sold the host quietened the room.

"Now, do we have something special for you! This is not your normal merchandise folks, this one is for the connoisseurs, the collectors, the professionals. The aficionados in the audience will instantly be able to tell that our next lot is worth every penny!" McCoy watched as the man from earlier appeared again, chain in hand like before. Only this time there was only one woman attached by the neck to the chain.

"My god!" McCoy whispered. "Cece."

"Let's start the bidding shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Carla felt like she was walking through a thick fog on a cold morning, she could barely make out the figures around her, sounds were muffled and she couldn't distinguish the smells that assaulted her senses. Her last clear memory was of her and Kusa Sarraf leaving his freighter, from that point on it was a blur.

She was certain that she was under the influence of something, what, she didn't know. She had felt wrenching and pulling, her clothes being removed and her body being felt by hands that weren't her own. In a state of panic she had pulled away and lashed out, a dull throbbing pain emanating from the back of her neck the only indication that her retaliation hadn't been appreciated. In the end, she hadn't been able to speak or react, she remembered being scared, wanting to fight back but being unable to do so.

So in that moment, as she became faintly aware that she was stood in front of a large heckling crowd all she wanted to do was run and scream, to fight, to do something. Because being able to do nothing was the most terrifying part of it all.

"We'll start the bidding at two thousand!" The sound of a man's voice permeated the fog in her head, she couldn't work out what was happening but felt someone tug at the chain that was fastened to her neck, pulling her around in a small circle as if she was a show pony at a state fair.

"Two thousand." Came a reply from the crowd.

"Three!"

"Three and a half!" Carla's vision cleared a bit as the minutes went by; evidently whatever they had given her to keep her subdued was beginning to wear off. She tried not to panic, to keep her movements lethargic. If she had any chance of escaping this was her only opportunity. She kept her eyes down, she desperately wanted to look around the room, who was there? Where were the exits? How many people would she have to get through? She wondered if McCoy had made it. Had he followed her and been killed already? Did he even know where she was? She could feel the panic rise in her chest, taking a few deep breaths she tried to get her emotions under control.

"Can we try before we buy!?" A person in the crowd heckled the auctioneer, the crowd laughed and jeered.

"Not this time I'm afraid, this lot is non-refundable." The auctioneer replied jovially, leering at Carla himself as he spoke.

"Five thousand."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Ten." The audience fell silent, a few low whistles could be heard from the back of the room.

"We have a bid of ten thousand! Still a steal for this one I can assure you. Do we have any advance on ten?" Carla's breath got caught in her throat, she dared to peer around the room. The first face she spotted was Kusa Sarraf's, he was sat with a huge smile on his face, rubbing his hands together in glee. She wanted to jump over the tables and strangle him, slit his throat...anything. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Going once." Her heart was beating out of her chest, she found herself backing away from the crowd and the hands that were clawing at her ankles.

"Going twice." The man holding her chain pulled it so hard she lost her balance, stumbling she felt herself falling into the crowd, a barrage of hands pulled at her and the crowd began to laugh and holler. She tried to pull herself up, the chain around her neck tightened and pulled her back but not before someone pulled at the thin fabric covering her frame. It tore away and scattered around her waist, she fought the urge to cover herself up with her arms and hands, knowing she was still supposed to be listless and unaware. So she allowed the strangers to assault her, closing her eyes and wishing she was anywhere else.

"Ten thousand! SOLD!" Carla felt the man tug at the chain again, this time pulling her off the platform and into a back room. Attaching the chain to the latch he pushed her against the wall silently, then sniggering he pressed his body against hers, his evident arousal apparent against her leg. She was taller than he was, and as he buried his head into her neck Carla closed her eyes and tried to disassociate herself with reality.

Other men and women, in a similar state to her were stood waiting and watching. She wondered how long she'd have to wait, how long would it be before her ' _owner_ ' appeared and took her away. Would he treat her the same way as she was being treated now? She looked around, people were being led away, others were unconscious on the floor. She saw the door open and close, the auctioneer, a hideous looking man, walked through followed closely by a man whose face was covered by a large dark scarf. They were walking towards her.

"Trent, quit it! That one's sold you know that." The way he rolled his eyes and exhaled wearily told Carla that the man's actions weren't uncommon. Trent ignored the feeble protest from the auctioneer and continued to touch Carla, her neck, her breasts, her hips. His hand was still moving violently between her legs, his fingers invading her in a way that she knew would give her nightmares. Even in that moment, she knew there would be nightmares. Until the man stood next to the auctioneer bounded forward and with a heavy, strong hand pulled him away from her. She thanked him silently for the small mercy. A large knife was at Trent's throat in a flash, the stranger pushing it into the soft skin.

"Hey man! No harm done." Trent laughed nervously, obviously seeing something in the man's eyes that scared him. The auctioneer placed himself between the pair, ushering Trent away.

"I think you'll be very happy Mister…?"

"Garzo."

"Mister Garzo, yes, I think you'll be very happy. I know I would." The auctioneer stood in front of Carla and lifted her head by placing his fingers under her chin. She allowed him to turn her head from side to side, the back of his hand slid down her neck and across her chest. She couldn't take anymore, she leapt towards him, the chain snapping taut and the cuff cutting the skin around her neck, blood trickled down over her collar bones.

"Don't touch me you piece of shit!" She shouted at him.

"Silence! Or I'll get Trent over there to teach you a listen."

"When can I take her?" The man asked gruffly, interrupting the altercation and taking the attention away from Carla.

"Somebody's in a hurry." The auctioneer laughed as if nothing had happened and answered that they simply had to complete the financial transaction first.

"Credit alright?"

"Of course, please come this way." Carla noticed the buyer seem to hesitate, peering up through her eyelashes she looked into his eyes for the first time. It was him! It was Leonard! He seemed to realise that she had recognised him, not saying anything he quickly followed the auctioneer. Carla stared after him, the feeling of relief being almost too much to bear. It felt like a lifetime before McCoy returned, this time she kept her eyes down not wanting to risk their escape.

"Here's the code for the cuff." The auctioneer handed McCoy a small PADD. "And your receipt." McCoy nodded silently, he inputted the code and released the cuff around Carla's neck. "I wouldn't advise that Mister Garzo, apparently this one has a bit of fight in her."

"I've paid you haven't I? She's mine to do with as I wish isn't she?" McCoy loomed over the auctioneer, he was losing his patience very quickly.

"Of course, of course. If you don't mind me saying Mister Garzo, I haven't seen you around here before, should we be expecting your business again?"

"Perhaps." McCoy responded abruptly.

"Excellent, excellent. Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you Mister Garzo, this one comes from my best procurer. There's more where she came from." Carla felt McCoy's hand grasp her upper arm and pull her away, walking behind McCoy she allowed him to lead her out of the room. She didn't dare say anything or look up, neither did McCoy it seemed because he hadn't looked back at her once.

They made their way out onto the promenade and Carla's arms instinctively went up to cover herself, she shivered against the cool air and recoiled when the crowd jostled around her.

"Hang in there Cece." It was the first time McCoy had spoken to her and Carla felt like bursting out crying then and there. He continued to walk a little further down the promenade and then stopping and turning, he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her to one side. Pulling up the material from around her McCoy tied it around her neck. "Are you okay?" He asked her as he checked her eyes and took her pulse.

"No." She answered helplessly.

"Did they give you something?" Carla closed her eyes, suddenly feeling dizzy. McCoy's hands were running through her hair, checking for injuries she presumed.

"I think so, yes." She answered numbly.

"What do you remember?"

"Nothing, I remember nothing." Carla opened her eyes, she could feel herself begin to panic again. "Leonard!" She didn't know what else to day, her heart was racing. She didn't know whether it was as a result of whatever they had given her or the fact that Leonard had saved her.

"Hey, it's alright. You're okay Cece." McCoy enveloped her in his arms, pulling her head into the crook of his neck. His left hand rubbed her back gently, while his right stroked her hair. "We need to get out of here Cece." He whispered into her hair.

"How?" She asked tiredly.

"We're going to steal Kusa Sarraf's ship." He answered determinedly. "Do you still feel sick?" Carla nodded her head. "Alright, it's nearly over okay. Let's go, just follow me like…"

"You're my owner?" Carla looked into his eyes, she could see the anger. McCoy nodded sympathetically and then pulled her back into the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

They'd had to stop along the way a number of times, McCoy pulling Carla to one side as she threw up what was left in her stomach. Finally they made it to the freighter bay, she was feeling sicker and sicker and she could tell she was going into shock. Sinking down against a cold, wet wall she closed her eyes, trying to stop the spinning in her head. McCoy looked at her fretfully but focussed back on Sarraf's ship, there was no sign of movement. Turning back to Carla his heart missed a beat, her head had lolled back and she appeared to be unconscious. McCoy grabbed her face with both hands, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"Cece! You need to wake up! Now!" He whispered frantically, Carla's eyes lazily opened as she tried to focus on McCoy's face.

"I'm awake." She slurred back, if they had been in any other situation McCoy would have laughed.

"Come on, we need to make a move, just stay behind me alright?" Carla nodded her head, hoisting her up and hooking her arm with his he practically dragged her towards Sarraf's ship. Nobody paid them any attention, the bay was full of life and it seemed that most people minded their own business. Given the majority of the business transactions were highly illegal there was no sign of any police or local law enforcement, if there was they certainly looked the other way.

The door slid open and McCoy slipped in and closed it behind them quickly. Carla's legs gave in and she slumped to the floor, McCoy knelt down in front of her and checked her pulse again, the skin around her neck was red raw in places and she winced at the pressure of his fingers against her throat.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in response. He'd already noticed the bruises that besieged her body, her cheek had turned a dark shade of purple and there was fist sized marks across her torso. Not to mention the assault he had witnessed with his own eyes.

"Cece, I'm going to get you out of here alright? I need you to stay awake, do you hear me?" She nodded her head but her eyes were still closed. "Damnit Cece, open your eyes!"

"What are you waiting for Boy Scout? Get us out of here." She looked up at him and gave him a half-hearted smile, McCoy smiled back at her compassionately and then made his way to the front of the ship, and he didn't fail to notice that the Alikan was still on board. If he didn't appreciate the gravity of the situation before he certainly did now. Powering up the ship he had no idea where they were, he just wanted to get away.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" He muttered to himself as he watched the bay access indicator clear him for take-off. As he manoeuvred the craft away from the station and into space he allowed himself to exhale slowly in relief. "Now I just need to work out where the hell we are."

A familiar sound emanated from behind him, turning he saw a swirling of lights between Carla and himself. Kusa Sarraf appeared, brandishing his knife and howling at the top of his lungs. McCoy had no time to react, Sarraf running and tackling him to the floor, McCoy gripped Sarraf's wrist with both his hands trying to keep the blade as far away from him as possible.

"You think you can steal from me and get away with it!" He shouted. McCoy flipped him over, but Sarraf's sheer size allowed him to twist back around, plunging the knife into McCoy's thigh. He let out a pained howl, falling backwards he grabbed his leg to stem the bleeding.

Carla watched wide eyed, the horror of the situation coursing through her. She knew McCoy was moments from death, pulling herself up she looked around frantically, unhooking one of the chains from the wall she lunged towards Sarraf who had his back to her. She wrapped the chain round his neck and pulled with all of her strength, his hands instantly went to his throat trying to pull the chain away. Carla kept pulling, crying out with the amount of force and energy she was using to down the man.

"Cece!" McCoy tried to stand but his leg wouldn't budge. Sarraf changed tactics and instead of pulling against her he fell back, pushing Carla into the wall. She didn't let go though, keeping her grip on the chain as tight as she could. He repeatedly rammed her into the wall, her back and head taking most of the impact.

A firm blow to the head stopped Carla in her tracks, her vision began to blacken around the corners and she could feel herself loosen her grip on the chain. Sarraf took the opportunity it afforded him and turned towards her, landing a heavy blow to her jaw.

"Well I was right about one thing Sweetness, you do have fight in ya!" Picking her up as if she was a rag doll Sarraf laughed in her face. "I knew you were trouble the moment I laid eyes on you, there's something about you I can't put my finger on? It's a shame really." He placed the knife between them, then began pushing it into her stomach slowly, Carla cried out in pain while Sarraf laughed. Watching him open-mouthed Carla saw his laughter turn to agony, blood poured out of his mouth and it was then that she saw McCoy stood behind him and the knife protruding from Sarraf's chest.

"Fuck you." Carla spat into his face, she watched McCoy push Sarraf to the floor and then collapsing to the ground. Kneeling beside him she pulled the scarf from his neck, wrapping it around his thigh tightly.

"Damn it!" McCoy cursed. "I'm losing too much blood." Carla didn't know what to say, she got to her feet, holding onto the wall panel to keep upright.

"I'm going to fly us out of here, hang on." Her head was killing and her vision kept going in and out of focus but she managed to pull herself into the cockpit and check the chart. "I'm going to put out a sub-space transmission to the Enterprise, hopefully they're close enough to pick it up." Carla shouted over her shoulder, inputting the co-ordinates of their last known location she put the ship into autopilot and then made her way back to McCoy.

He was sat in a pool of blood, his skin was the colour of ash. Carla sat next to him and put more pressure on his thigh.

"How's my favourite Boy Scout?" She asked him, tears streaming down her face.

"I've been better." Carla couldn't help but laugh. "They'll find us Cece." McCoy whispered, his eyes closing as he spoke.

"I know." She replied, not knowing if he was trying to reassure her or she was trying to reassure him. She wanted to keep him awake so she kept asking him questions, what should she do if they encountered another ship, was the frequency she was using the right one? Eventually, her own exhaustion was too much to bear and her head slumped onto McCoy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Leonard." The tears were falling freely down her cheeks.

"What are you sorry for? It should be me apologising." His words were becoming slurred.

"I shouldn't have got caught, you shouldn't have had to come after me." Her hand found his and she was surprised when their fingers intertwined and he held onto her tightly.

"You would have rather been killed? And I didn't come after you because of duty, I came after you because I wanted to. I had to." Her fingers rubbed the skin over and over on the outside of his hand.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Don't thank me yet Cece, we're not out of the woods yet." She felt a pang of pain radiate from her stomach where Sarraf's blade had broken her skin, she shifted uncomfortably but was careful not to move McCoy too much.

"I thought I was going to die today, and then when I saw that it was you. That you'd come to save me I knew I would live."

"What about now?" She could barely hear him now, his voice little more than a whisper.

"Now I'm not too sure." McCoy chuckled lazily, using his all his strength he opened his eyes and looked at Carla.

"You look like shit Cece." Carla smiled and kissed his forehead, letting her head rest on his.

"Always a pleasure Doctor McCoy." She watched as he closed his eyes, his breathing evening out. She could feel her own eyelids grow heavy with sleep, she didn't have any more fight left in her. She let her eyes close and felt herself fall into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

_Open your eyes Carla!_

Carla was dreaming, she had to be. There was no way she had just heard Scotty's voice, he was dead. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

 _Open your eyes Carla!_

"Get off of me you sonofabitch!" She tried to open her eyes but she was just too tired, she wanted the person to go away, to stop.

"It's alright Lieutenant, you're safe." That wasn't Scotty that was someone else.

 _Open your eyes Carla!_

"Mister Spock, get Bones to sickbay now!"

"Aye Captain." Carla felt the warm body next to her move, Leonard! Where were they taking him?

 _Open your eyes Carla!_

"What do you think made these marks?"

"They appear to be from restraints Captain."

"Jesus Christ! Come on, let's get them out of here."

 _Open your eyes Carla!_

* * *

McCoy had been awake from about an hour, when he had first awoken he thought he was dead. Staring up at a bright white ceiling he had expected to see St. Paul at the pearly gates. It was only when he had heard the dulcet tones of one of the Nurses nearby that he realised he was back on the Enterprise. The relief he felt was almost overwhelming and it took him a good few minutes to calm himself less he lose it completely right there in his own med bay. His leg was locked into place and a dermal regenerator was currently running up and down the length of his thigh. Peering down he could see that it was doing the job, there'd be no lasting damage.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, an image appeared in his head, it was of Cece. She was looking at him and speaking but he couldn't hear what she was saying, her face was covered in bruises and her neck was bleeding. He tried to read her lips, to work out from the anguished look on her face what she was saying. He could feel himself getting increasingly distressed, however much he tried to tune into her voice he just couldn't.

"Cece?"

He shot up, looking around the room for any sign of her.

"Chapel! Damn it Chapel where are you?!" Christine came into view, her focus on his vitals being displayed above his head rather than his face that displayed his utter distress.

"You need to calm down Doctor McCoy." She said as she checked the dermal regenerator, turning it off and pulling it away from his leg when she had determined that it had completed the necessary repairs.

"The hell I do! Damn it woman, bring me my clothes." McCoy sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Doctor McCoy! Please lay back down." Christine knew he wouldn't listen, she'd known him long enough to know that he didn't listen to anybody.

"Clothes Chapel, now."

* * *

After what felt like a lifetime McCoy got a hold of his clothes and was currently in his office facing off against Commander Spock.

"Let me get this straight! You're telling me that you've allowed Lieutenant Collins to return to duty twelve hours after being taken prisoner, assaulted and sustaining substantial injuries? Are you out of your goddamn Vulcan mind!?" He'd never wanted to punch the man so much in his entire life.

"Doctor McCoy, it was Lieutenant Collins herself who suggested she support the Captain with his ongoing conversation with the Alikan people and return the man to his planet." Spock answered coolly.

"And if she had told you she was running for the President of the Federation that would've been fine with you also!? Unbelievable! You do realise she's displaying all the signs of shock don't you? Who signed her off as being fit for duty?"

"Captain Kirk." McCoy was out the door before Spock could react, storming his way down the many corridors Ensigns found themselves pressed against the walls less they be knocked down by the CMO. Storming onto the bridge he bounded from the entryway to the Captain's chair in one stride.

"Jim! Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on!?" Kirk looked up at his friend and winced, he knew this was going to happen.

"Bones, good to see you back on your feet…"

"Cut the fucking bullshit Jim." McCoy stood waiting for an answer. Although any reason Kirk was about to give was not going to cut it by any stretch of the imagination.

"Let's have this conversation in private." Kirk stood and ushered McCoy into his ready room, for a moment he wasn't going to follow but the look Kirk gave him told him he was already pushing his luck. Once they were behind closed doors McCoy let off a sequence of expletives. "Bones, stop! She was fine, she insisted in fact." McCoy rubbed his face with his hands.

"Immediately after a traumatic event, it is common for people to feel shocked, or numb, or unable to accept what has happened. Was she stunned or dazed or numb? Jim she's in denial, she can't accept that this has happened, so she's behaving as though it hasn't!"

"Bones I..."

"Did you read her medical report Jim?" He was breathing slowly in through his nose, out through his mouth. It wasn't working.

"I didn't think I needed to Bones…"

"Damn it man! Yes you did! Yes you damn well did!" Kirk tried to interrupt again but McCoy stared at him so hard he closed his mouth. "Severe emotional trauma causes lasting changes in the ventromedial prefrontal cortex region of the brain that is responsible for regulating emotional responses trigged by the amygdala. Specifically Jim, this region regulates negative emotions such as fear that occur when confronted with specific stimuli." The colour drained from Kirk's face.

"What kind of stimuli?" He asked quietly.

"Oh I don't know Jim?! Perhaps having to travel down to a planet where you were abducted! That kind of stimuli!"

"I'll get her back. Now."

"No, I'll go get her. For your sake, she better be alright." McCoy stormed out leaving a shaken Kirk. It hadn't gone unnoticed that Bones had just threatened him, as a Captain or as a friend it didn't matter. Kirk knew he deserved it, he'd allowed his focus on duty to assuage his gut feeling. He'd allowed the logical, unemotional approach of his First Officer to persuade him that the Federation's allegiance with the people of Alika was of the upmost importance.

 _Logic clearly dictates that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few._

"Or the one." Kirk whispered to himself. "Shit!"

* * *

Scotty stood just on the outskirts of the village, he had piloted the shuttle himself and stood guard as Carla had escorted the Alikan back to the village, the pair of them quietly talking as they walked. Peering around Scotty shivered, he'd lost good men on this ground. And for what? He questioned sometimes whether Starfleet, the Federation were doing the right thing. Fighting the good fight? It all seemed so pointless, so not at all worth it in that moment. He shook his head to clear his mind, turning back to the village he spotted two small children playing. Laughing and skipping he couldn't help but smile himself. Without their help he knew the whole village would be wiped out by the likes of Kusa Sarraf, he nodded his head silently, finding that little piece of what he needed to carry on.

A whirling of lights caught his attention, McCoy materialised next to him. Given his absolute loathing of the transporter system Scotty was surprised to see him there.

"Doctor McCoy, what can I do you for?" The look on McCoy's face told him it wasn't a social call.

"Where is she Scotty? Where's Lieutenant Collins?" Scotty creased his brow, McCoy's impatience worried him.

"She's in the village." Before he could say anymore McCoy was walking towards the main gate. "Doc! You canny just walk in there!" He shouted after him.

"Watch me." McCoy spoke under his breath.

When McCoy walked in he expected a hive of activity, instead there was no one around. Walking slowly through the centre of the village he heard footsteps behind him. Turning he saw a small boy running towards him, taking his hand without hesitation the boy began leading him to the one of the houses.

"Where are you taking me?" McCoy asked but the boy didn't answer. Walking into the house McCoy spotted Carla immediately, she was sat on a stool, two women sat either side of her. She was staring off into space. Kneeling in front of her he slowly placed his hand over hers, one of the women turned and looked at him.

"She is experiencing an intensely vivid memory of a traumatic experience." The woman explained to McCoy, although he knew already that she was in some kind of shock.

"Cece?" He slowly moved his other hand to her neck, checking her pulse. Her eyes darted to his.

"Leonard?" She asked him, confused.

"Yeah Darlin', you okay?" He held onto her hand, making a promise he wasn't going to let go until they were safely back on board the Enterprise. Carla shook her head.

"No, I'm not." She answered quietly.

"Come on, let's go." He helped her up and slowly began to guide her out of the house.

"Thank you for bringing back my Father." Stopping McCoy turned and looked at the woman who had just spoken. "We can see how much pain you have endured and I will be eternally grateful to you both." McCoy nodded, not knowing what to say or trusting himself that he could say anything at all. Holding on tightly to Carla's hand, his arm wrapped round her waist and he guided her out. Making their way towards Scotty McCoy kept glancing at Carla, her eyes were still a million light years away.

"Scotty, let's get out of here."

"Aye Doc." Scotty ran ahead to the shuttle and began powering up. Sitting Carla down McCoy pulled the harness over her and clicked it into place.

"Scotty!" McCoy shouted.

"Aye!" With that he felt the shuttle lift off the ground, bracing himself on the arm rests of Carla's chair he looked down at her fretfully.

"Damn it Jim!" He whispered to himself as he took the seat next to her.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, what happens next?" Carla stared at McCoy, she was sat on one of the beds in sickbay. McCoy wheeled closer on his stool and took her hand as he spoke. It was a small intimate action he was carrying out more often than not recently.

"People react differently and take different amounts of time to come to terms with what has happened. Even so, you may be surprised by the strength of your feelings. It's normal to experience a mix of feelings."

"Like what?"

"You tell me Cece, how are you feeling?"

"Frightened, that the same thing will happen again, or that I might lose control of my feelings and break down." She wasn't embarrassed or ashamed in front of him.

"Completely normal." He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Helpless that something really bad happened and I could do nothing about it."

"I feel like that too." He confessed.

"Angry. Sad."

"All normal. But we'll get through this together alright?" She nodded and squeezed his hand. "In the weeks after a trauma, you may find that you cannot sleep or have nightmares, have poor concentration or memory problems. You need to tell me if you start having difficulty thinking clearly, suffer from headaches, experience changes in appetite or experience changes in sex-drive or libido."

"Leonard..."

"If you have aches and pains, feel that your heart is beating faster."

"Leonard! I get the picture!" Carla laughed, it was the first time she had laughed and McCoy felt a sense of utter relief at the sound of it.

"It takes time Cece, weeks or even months to accept what has happened and to learn to live with it."

"But you'll be here?"

"You try getting rid of me."

* * *

"Leonard! Leonard!" Carla sat up in her bed, soaked in sweat she wiped at her eyes haphazardly. She had been crying in her sleep again. Looking around the room she realised she was alone. Throwing her sheet off she walked to her bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. "Get a grip!" Splashing water on her face and looking back up to the mirror she could see the dark circles under her eyes. "Enough!"

Ten minutes later she was in the gym punching the ever loving shit out of the boxing bag. It had become a routine of sorts for her over the last couple of weeks, wake up drenched, go to the gym, punch the bag until her knuckles were sore and then try and go back to sleep. The last part never happened.

She had been assigned light duties, mostly confined to her office. Technically she was still relieved of her duties but after speaking with McCoy he'd spoken to Kirk and they had allowed her to carry out some tasks. It had suited her at first, the time alone, not having to answer questions from other Officers but now she found herself increasingly upset and nervous in social situations. Not good for a Mediator.

Walking back to her quarters she spotted McCoy before he spotted her. He looked up just as she stopped outside her door. Neither said anything, keying in the code she walked in and McCoy followed.

"Let me see those hands." Carla turned to him and offered up her hands to him, he took them gently and ran his fingers gently over her knuckles. "Go get some ice." She nodded and went to the small kitchen, wrapping the ice in a cloth she walked back over to him and handed it over. McCoy pressed the cold towel on her right hand and she winced in response. "Don't be such a baby." She smiled and laughed quietly, he was the only one who could make her laugh.

"It's not working." She whispered, tears threatening to spill over again.

"It will." He answered simply, changing the cloth over to the other hand.

"When?" She looked up at him as he placed the cloth down on the table and took her hand as he always did.

"Don't rush it Cece." He pulled her to her bedroom and with his hands softly on her shoulders pushed her down on the end of the bed. Kneeling in front of her he took her trainers off and placed them neatly on the floor.

"Do you provide this kind of care for all of your patients Doctor McCoy?" He arched his eyebrow at her and stood back up.

"Your not my patient."

"Then what am I?" She didn't know why she was asking, but suddenly in that moment she was nervous at what his answer would be.

"My friend." He looked at her with an expression she couldn't interpret. "Get into bed." She pulled herself up from the bottom of the bed and pulled the sheet over her body, McCoy grabbed the sheet and pulled it up the rest of the way.

"Are you tucking me in?" Carla couldn't help but smirk.

"You got a problem with that?" He answered tersely.

"No." McCoy knelt down beside the bed and turned the lights down. "You're not leaving?" He shook his head, stroking her hair as she tried to close her eyes. "I'm so tired Leonard."

"I know Darlin', go on, close your eyes. I'm not going anywhere." Carla looked at him once more before her eyelids grew too heavy and before she realised it she had fallen into a restful sleep. McCoy watched her for the hour, stroking her hair and watching her chest rise and fall evenly.

 _"Then what am I?"_

That was the million dollar question.

* * *

 **Four Weeks Later**

"So, we all know the score. We're playing babysitter to the Ambassidor and his entourage, for two days. What do you say Mister Spock, can we crack open that bottle of Romulan ale I know you've been hiding?" Kirk smiled at his First Officer.

"Captain, Romulan ale is highly illegal. I would not advise that we serve it to the Ambassidor during his visit." Kirk rolled his eyes and winked at Carla who sat at the other side of the briefing table.

"Duly noted Mister Spock." Kirk turned to Carla. "Lieutenant Collins, I'm looking to you to head up the talks is that alright?"

"Aye Captain." Carla replied.

"Good." Kirk dismissed his staff and watched them all leave. He still felt a pang of guilt when it came to Lieutenant Carla Collins but Bones had insisted that she was ready for active duty. He hoped to god he was right.

* * *

Carla stood surveying the room, she smiled at her fellow Officers easily and watched as their guests mingled with the Captain and other Senior staff. The Ambassador himself was a lovely old man named Lukyan. When she had welcomed him on board he had taken her hand and peered up at her with a genuinely lovely smile. There was a good twelve inch difference in height between them but Carla had instantly felt at ease with the man.

" _You look like my Daughter, only much taller. We're a small race, but what we lack in height we make up for in strength of character."_

Taking him on a tour of the ship with Captain Kirk and Commander Spock Lukyan had kept peering at her, giving her a wink whenever they made eye contact. At the drinks reception she had stayed by his side, listened to his stories and answering his questions. It felt like she'd put on an old jumper, she was warm and comfortable and smiling. Smiling was something she had forgotten about.

"Tell me Lieutenant Collins, are you quite well?" Lukyan had quietly pulled her to one side.

"Of course Ambassador." Carla answered nonchalantly.

"I see a sadness in you that doesn't quite fit." His old eyes peered at her and she couldn't help but start to feel upset.

"I er, I recently went through quite a traumatic event and I'm er, I'm still coming to terms with it." She answered uneasily.

"I'm sorry to hear that my dear, I hope you have someone to lean on? Someone to listen?"

"Yes I do, thank you." Her thoughts went to Leonard.

"It's that aura of yours, it tells mischief that it can play but you are too strong, I promise you that shadowy mist will disappear before long." Carla stared at him, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Thank you for saying that to me, you don't know how much your words mean to me. Aura, how strange, that's what my Mother said to me once."

"A wise woman." Lukyan smiled back at her and walked her back into the crowd.

* * *

McCoy had slipped into the reception unnoticed, standing near the back he was relieved to see that Carla was still there and talking jovially with Kirk. He'd been worried about pushing her back into active duty but knew she wouldn't get any better until she started carrying out her day to day duties. He'd given her breathing techniques and exercises to complete if she had felt herself starting to get anxious. He'd given Kirk strict instructions to keep an eye on her.

Standing watching her he noticed that she'd let her hair grow longer than usual. Her hand kept unconsciously going to her throat and he watched as she kept pressing her hair down to the nape of her neck. It must have made her feel more relaxed, having her neck covered. Her overall appearance seemed softer somehow, not as severe. McCoy realised he was staring and slowly made his way over. Kirk noticed him first and waved him over.

"Ambassador Lukyan, I'd like you to meet our Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Leonard McCoy." McCoy held out his hand and shook Lukyan's welcomingly.

"A pleasure Ambassador, my apologies I was in surgery." McCoy greeted him kindly. Lukyan observed the way McCoy's arm softly brushed Carla's as they stood side by side, he was her anchor he realised. In the stormy waters she had found herself in, Doctor McCoy was her anchor and lighthouse.

"Doctor McCoy, your reputation precedes you. Lieutenant Collins was telling me how you go above and beyond in your duties to the Enterprise and its crew." Lukyan spoke warmly.

"Lieutenant Collins often exaggerates!" McCoy laughed off the compliment.

"No! I don't believe it, Lieutenant Collins is a special individual who would never exaggerate another's accomplishments and only speak the truth don't you think Doctor?" Lukyan asked knowingly, McCoy glanced at Carla and she stared back at him silently.

"Yes she is Ambassador, yes she certainly is."

* * *

 ** _Please leave a review, I'd love to know what you think. ;-) LLAP XOXO_**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a number of weeks since the Ambassadorial visit and Carla had settled into a semi-comfortable routine. She worked all day in her small office, writing up reports, recommendations and archive accounts. She studied and trained in the latest arbitration strategies and supported Commander Spock and Captain Kirk whenever they required a second opinion or proposal. It was familiar and reassuring and what she knew how to do well.

She was managing her fears and anxieties proactively, she hadn't had any reason to leave the ship since Alika and she knew she was beginning to get nervous about the prospect. It wouldn't be something she would be able to avoid when the time came. She promised herself she was going to take the first available opportunity to go planet side, it was a part of her anxiety that she didn't want to get out of control.

The Ambassadorial visit had been the last time she had seen Leonard, he had messaged her checking she was okay a few times.

* * *

 _Collins, Carla Lt (EA) 08:04:_

 _ _Hi Leonard, sorry I missed your call. I was putting my report in with the Fed. Not a problem, I know where to find you if anything crops up.__

* * *

 _McCoy, Leonard Lt Cdr (EA) 08:12:_

 _ok , just try and get as much rest as possible._

* * *

She still wasn't sleeping well, her trips to the gym occurring maybe two or three times a week. She'd resigned herself to the idea that this was her life now. The nightmares that she awoke from crying every night had ebbed away and been replaced by images, at times even when she was awake. The images were of her, of Leonard. Sometimes it was Kusa Sarraf that loomed over her. Sometimes it was the auctioneer or the other man at the auction, forcing her against the wall, his fingers inside her again.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, if she kept herself busy, relaxed and focused she was okay. Punching away at the boxing bag in the gym she suddenly sucked in a harsh breath, her right hand radiated in pain and she held it against herself immediately.

"Shit!" She exclaimed harshly, sitting down on a bench she gingerly removed her glove cursing the entire time. Looking around there was nobody else in the gym, she stood and picked up her towel and water bottle with her left hand. Making her way out she held back the need to throw up, the pain was bad and she was almost certain she'd broken something. The corridors were empty and she managed to walk all the way to sick bay without seeing anybody else which was unusual but not entirely impossible at that time of night.

Walking in Carla looked around for Leonard, becoming worried when she couldn't see him.

"Lieutenant Collins, are you alright?" Carla turned to see that Doctor Rakesh Vick was stood next to her.

"I've hurt my hand." She answered simply, Doctor Vick smiled at her reassuringly.

"Come with me and we'll get you patched up." He started walking towards one of the beds but stopped when he realised Carla wasn't following him. "Is there a problem Lieutenant?" He asked her confused.

"Where is Doctor McCoy?" She asked him in a hushed tone, taking deep breaths she tried to keep calm.

"He's not on duty." Doctor Vick answered. "Don't worry Lieutenant, I can assure you I can fix a sore hand." He laughed and Carla found herself smiling back at him tightly. Pausing again she finally took a step towards him and then followed him to the bed, sitting herself on the edge. "Now, how did this happen?" She watched him pull a small table towards him, on it lay medical apparatus.

"In the gym, I was boxing." Her focus fell on a hyper spray, she watched as Doctor Vick picked up the device.

"I'm going to give you something for the pain." His words didn't register, all Carla could do was stare at the hyper spray in his hand coming closer and closer to her neck. She could feel herself beginning to panic.

 _Breathe!_

The air caught in her throat when she felt the cold metal against her neck, her vision was filled with the faces of nameless men. They were laughing and joking, pulling at her, touching her. She flinched away instinctively.

 _Breathe!_

"Lieutenant?" Carla bolted from the bed, knocking the table over as she nearly tripped over her own feet. "Lieutenant Collins!" Doctor Vick shouted after her as she ran from the room.

* * *

McCoy had just stepped out the shower and put on his civvies, buttoning the three middle buttons on his dark blue shirt he pulled off his shelf a book he'd read a hundred times before. Setting it down on the small table that stood next to his chair he went and poured himself a drink. The condensation on the outside of the glass was cold and it felt good against his fingers. Taking a sip he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Just what the Doctor ordered." Sitting down he took another gulp, setting the glass down and picking up his book he fingered the worn edges. He found there was something very satisfying about holding a genuine paper copy book. As he read the first word at the top of the page his doorbell rang. "Damnit!" He sat quietly for a moment, considering ignoring the doorbell and hoping whomever it was would go away. When it went off again he knew he'd have no such luck. "Alright I'm coming!" Lifting himself from his chair he opened his door looking decidedly pissed off, but the moment he saw that it was Carla disturbing his peace his face fell and his arms went out to her. "Cece?" She was hyperventilating and still holding her hand to her chest.

"I…can't…breathe…" Carla allowed McCoy to steer her into the room and sit her down in his chair.

"Deep breaths Cece." McCoy ordered her calmly. Carla tried to do as she was instructed but the panic kept sweeping over her like a strong wave on a pebbled beach. Every time she thought she was catching her breath another wave of terror swept over her.

"Leonard…!" She rasped out, looking at him pleadingly. He pulled her from the chair and sat her in his lap on the floor, her back to his chest.

"In through your nose and out through your mouth." Being careful not to catch her hand which he noticed was swollen he placed his right hand on her sternum and his left on her arm, stroking it soothingly. McCoy matched his own breathing to Carla's, his chest rising and falling with hers. "Just follow my lead." He whispered. Carla leant into McCoy, focusing on her breathing the waves of panic were calming down. She could feel his breath on her neck and she closed her eyes in concentration. "That's it Cece." His voice was warm and close and she felt herself relaxing by the second, letting her head loll back onto his shoulder the only weight she felt was his hand on her breastbone. McCoy's hand stopped stroking her arm and he leant his head forward to peer round at her. "Better?" Carla nodded, lifting her head from his shoulder.

"Yes, thank you. I couldn't catch my breath." McCoy's hands wrapped around her again and took hold of her injured hand.

"What happened?" He asked as he delicately felt each joint.

"I punched the bag wrong." Carla answered, watching his hands envelope hers.

"How do you punch a bag wrong Cece?" McCoy laughed softly.

"I don't know, but I obviously nailed it." Carla let a small smile creep onto her face also.

"Did you start panicking in the gym?" Carla shook her head. "What happened?" McCoy pulled himself away from Carla and up off the floor leaving her instantly feeling alone and wanting to be back in his arms again. Watching him go over to a side cabinet he pulled an emergency medical kit out and walked back over, kneeling in front of her on the floor.

"I went to sickbay, I was fine. I felt a bit sick from the pain but apart from that my pride was hurt, not much else. Doctor Vick was on duty, I don't know what happened? When I realised you weren't there I got nervous but I know that's ridiculous so I hopped up on the bed." McCoy was listening intently as he waved a piece of medical apparatus over her hand. "I could feel myself beginning to panic but I kept breathing and telling myself to calm down. When I saw the hyper spray something clicked…" He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

"Clicked?"

"Yeah, I didn't see Doctor Vick in front of me anymore. I saw…him. As soon as the hyper spray touched my neck I flipped."

"It obviously triggered a memory." McCoy commented, wanting to be supportive.

"No shit!" He looked at her surprised but saw that she wasn't angry, he had been continually surprised at her capacity to find the humour in the horror.

"I guess you won't know what might trigger an episode until it happens, you just have to get better at reacting to those triggers." He put away his equipment and inspected her hand with his.

"Again, do I need to repeat myself?" Carla looked at him mischievously. McCoy chose to ignore her this time, although in the back of his mind the point that she had made about wanting him to treat her kept going around and around, standing up he offered his hands to her.

"Be careful in future." He watched her stretch out her digits and feel her knuckles.

"I will, thank you." She looked at him and realised he was already staring at her. "I mean it Leonard, thank you. For everything. I don't think I would have been able to cope if it wasn't for you." He was going to bat off the compliment with a snarky comment but something in her eyes stopped him.

"Anytime Cece." He answered seriously. Looking around Carla huffed.

"I ruined your evening didn't I?"

"Oh no, of course you didn't. Christ Cece, you were having a panic attack!" Stepping round her he picked up his glass, downing the contents in one. She was stood in her gym wear and McCoy was finding it increasingly difficult to not look and take in her exposed figure. He felt like an absolute shit, here she was seeking solace and comfort from a friend and all he could think of was what would it be like to feel her in his arms again. It was wrong and she deserved better. He suddenly realised he'd been staring at her while thinking and she had been watching him the whole time.

In Carla's mind she could see some kind of internal conflict within McCoy, being a Negotiator she could read people quite easily. Her friend wasn't telling her the whole truth, what the truth was she didn't know. She considered just asking him straight out but she'd learnt that McCoy wasn't the type to spill his guts at the click of somebody else's fingers. She was worried that he saw her as a burden, as a reminder of a traumatic event that he was a part of that he'd rather forget but her gut told her that wasn't it. She decided to give him time, he would tell her eventually. In the meantime she would play diplomat in their friendship.

"Well, I'll get out of your hair, thank you again Leonard." She smiled at him politely and made her way to the door.

"Cece wait!" She turned and looked at him surprised. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone after your attack. You should stay here." His features were devoid of emotion, she wondered whether this was the face he used when he was telling a patient bad news.

"I don't think that's necessary Leonard." She laughed politely.

"Well I do, and as a Doctor and your friend I'm telling you I think it would be better for you to stay here."

"Alright." She answered, knowing it wasn't worth her while arguing with him.

"I'll take the couch." He blurted out uneasily.

"And they say chivalry is dead." Carla joked.

"Come on, let's have a drink." McCoy visibly relaxed and ushered her back into the room. Throwing her one of his shirts he informed her it was clean when he watched her bring it up to her nose. While he poured them a drink each Carla pulled on the shirt, the hem coming to the top of her thighs but covering her shorts. When McCoy turned his jaw literally dropped open at the sight of her in his shirt, in that very moment Carla realised what the reason was for McCoy's at times peculiar behaviour; he found her attractive. Looking at the two glasses she stared back up at him.

"You're a bad influence Leonard."

 _Are you flirting?_

"That's the pot calling the kettle black isn't it Cece?"

 _Is he flirting?_

Carla took the glass from McCoy and took a sip.

 _Fuck_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the follows and favourites, I hope you're still enjoying the story? Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! LLAP ;-) XOXO**_


	9. Chapter 9

**4 Months Later**

"Cheers Jim." McCoy brought his glass up to Kirk's.

"Cheers." Kirk downed his drink and put down his glass smiling at his friend.

"What?" McCoy asked wearily, he never liked it when Jim had that look on his face.

"What? Nothing what?" Kirk held his hands up in innocence, McCoy was going to push further but thought better of it. After a while Kirk poured another measure for them both. "Did Spock mention we're coming up on Space Station Hinojos?" McCoy looked at him quizzically.

"When does Spock speak to me about anything Jim?"

"I don't know? I thought maybe he would have mentioned it in passing." Kirk looked up at the ceiling.

"Cut the bullshit Jim, why would Spock tell me about a damned Space Station?!" McCoy's eyebrow was arched in bafflement.

"The Federation want us to take part in ceremonial talks between the Edosians and the Caitians." Kirk replied.

"Why would Spock tell me about that…?" It dawned on McCoy what Kirk was inferring. "And you've asked Carla to head up the talks?" McCoy answered his own question. Kirk nodded his head.

"She's been cleared for duty Bones for a while now and you yourself suggested that active work would help in her recovery, I just know that you and her have become close and Spock thought…" McCoy's head snapped up.

"What did that pointy eared bastard think?!" McCoy interrupted.

"Bones." Kirk warned.

"No Jim, explain to me exactly what Commander Spock thought?" Kirk knew there was no way out now, he took a deep breath.

"We've all noticed it Bones, the connection between you two. You spend most evenings together and she always sits next to you in briefs."

"She sat next to me in briefs before Jim." It was a weak argument McCoy knew it, even as he uttered the words.

"It's understandable Bones, you both went through something very few other people could handle, plus you're a good match. She's surlier than you at times!" Kirk laughed at his last remark uncertainly, he was trying to lighten the mood but when McCoy's face stayed like stone he quickly lost his grin. McCoy shot his drink back and immediately poured himself another one.

"It's not like that Jim." McCoy finally whispered.

"It's not like what? The two of you aren't…?" McCoy shook his head.

"We're good friends."

"Really?" Kirk was shocked, to everybody else they appeared to be a very private, affectionate couple.

"Really." McCoy repeated, Kirk sat silently for a moment contemplating his friend's words.

"Through choice?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you want it to be more and she said no? Or does she want it to be more and you said no?"

"The conversation has never come up Jim, it's never come up because it can't." McCoy rubbed his hands over his face in exhaustion.

"Why can't it?"

"Because she deserves better, and I don't know that if something were to happen between us it was because we like one another or because we have a bond due to something so fucking horrendous we don't know what else to do?"

* * *

McCoy had worked well passed the end of his shift, he was dead on his feet and his quarters seemed to be further away than normal. When he finally arrived he walked in and audibly groaned when he took off his boots. He was too tired to even pour himself a drink, looking around his living room was empty, typically Carla would be sat there reading her PADD or writing a report. They'd have some dinner, a drink and then she'd either go back to her quarters or fall asleep on his couch and he'd throw a blanket over her. She was never there in the morning.

He felt a pang of sadness, he had been looking forward to seeing her, sharing his day with her. He wasn't one for small talk but over the past few months he had found talking to Carla an extremely therapeutic exercise that reduced his constant worry.

His PADD beeped on his desk, opening up his messages he saw that he had a new one from Carla.

* * *

 _Collins, Carla Lt (EA) 023:08:_

 _Hi Leonard, sorry I'm not there, prepping for tomorrow. Not sure if I'll see you before I go so... Don't worry, I'll remember my 'damned' breathing!_

* * *

McCoy smiled at her message, typing a quick message back he yawned and stretched.

* * *

 _McCoy, Leonard Lt Cdr (EA) 00:18:_

 _you'll do great, see you soon_

* * *

The Edosians' and the Caitians' contribution to the Federation was being celebrated by an understated gathering of dignitaries on the Space Station Hinojos. Kirk and Carla were in attendance and quite frankly the pair of them were bored out of their mind.

"When can we leave?" Kirk asked her out the side of his mouth, Carla only smiled in response.

"Please Captain, this is a historical event." She replied seriously, she didn't have the same familiar friendship with Kirk as McCoy did and didn't feel it prudent to reply with some witty sarcastic remark. She might have heard all about his exploits and the ridiculous adventures he and McCoy had gone on but her interactions with him had always been professional. Kirk turned to look at Carla, she returned his gaze with a polite smile.

"What is it Captain?" She asked him.

"You look happy Collins, healthy. I hope you don't mind me saying so?" Kirk said kindly.

"No, of course not Captain. I appreciate it, and yes, I do feel happy. This is good. Thank you for your patience and support." Kirk waved her off.

"Don't mention it, besides, I think Bones is the one who deserves all the praise."

"He is indeed, I don't know what I would have done without him." Carla looked back at the dignitary currently making his speech. Kirk paused a moment.

"And you him I would imagine."

"Pardon me Captain?"

"You've been there for him also don't forget, he's not the easiest of characters but you handle him better than anyone! It's good to have someone." His last comment struck a nerve and she found she suddenly had to fight back tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. "Lieutenant? Carla? Did I say something wrong?" Kirk pulled her to one side, away from prying eyes.

"I'm so sorry Captain, this is completely unprofessional of me." Kirk rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"Don't apologise, do you want to talk or do you want me to leave you alone? Be honest, you're not going to hurt my feelings." Kirk sat her down on a nearby chair and took the one next to her.

"Leonard saved my life." Carla finally uttered.

"And you saved his as far as his report is concerned." Kirk replied.

"We have grown close, he's helped me a lot. Captain…I think he has feelings for me?" She blurted the words out and then just sat there staring at him. She had no idea why she was having this conversation with her Captain. Kirk seemed to go quiet and nod his head at what she just said.

"And if he had?" Kirk was careful not to expose his friend's real feelings.

"Then ordinarily Captain I would be thrilled, because I've come to care for Leonard much more than a friend and I find him attractive also but in the back of my mind I can't be sure that we're both not getting ourselves mixed up? I can't start something with someone when I can't even…!" She didn't finish her sentence and Kirk didn't push her to.

"I would have thought, and I'm no expert. But I would have thought that Bones would be the best person to start something with. He was there, he knows what happened. He has all the knowledge and skills to make sure you feel as safe and as loved as you need to be. Plus, I remember the way you two were before that mission, there's always been something between the two of you." Carla took in his words and sat thinking about them for a moment before she replied.

"Or, he knows too much and would always feel like he's looking after a broken ornament?" Carla replied.

"Or that." Kirk shrugged his shoulders. "But I don't think so." He added. Carla rubbed her face with her hands.

"Ugh Captain! I'm fucked!" The words came out before she realised and the look of embarrassment made Kirk laugh out loud.

"You've fallen in love with Bones, you're definitely fucked." Kirk laughed.

* * *

 _Collins, Carla Lt (EA) 06:48:_

 _Leonard, dinner tonight? 21:00?_

* * *

 _McCoy, Leonard Lt Cdr (EA) 10:52:_

 _only if you're making stew_

* * *

 _Collins, Carla Lt (EA) 06:48:_

 _Looks like I don't have a choice in the matter! Alright, I'll make you stew. You can bring a bottle. X_

* * *

The kiss at the end of her message stared back at Leonard, he couldn't pull his focus from it. He felt like he was teenager again, obsessing over every little detail. She was inviting him to dinner, not too early, not too late. She agreed to make his favourite dish, she asked him to bring a bottle, she put a kiss at the end.

"Good god man! Get a hold of yourself!" He chastised himself. Looking around the med bay and then to the time on the wall he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Nine o'clock couldn't get here fast enough.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews. I really do hope you're enjoying this story. Please leave a review if you can. LLAP :-) XOXO**_


	10. Chapter 10

Carla had changed into her black cotton pyjamas, perfectly comfortable for a late supper. Not to mention it had been one of the first times she had taken some time over getting ready. Her hair was shoulder length now and it allowed her to twist it and pin it on the top of her head. Strands fell all around her face but looking in the mirror she saw a much more relaxed version of herself, a version she preferred. The bags under her eyes were less noticeable and her complexion seemed brighter.

The pyjamas were long and loose, the sleeves swept back as she lifted her hands above her head to pull two glasses from the top shelf of her cabinet. She had taken the afternoon off, listened to music and made Leonard's favourite, stew. It was her favourite too and she enjoyed the process of cooking it in her small kitchen. Setting the table she smiled, she felt good. Her doorbell rang and she called out that it was already open. Turning and looking over her shoulder she saw Leonard walk in, bottle in hand. He was similarly dressed in casual black trousers and a shirt, his hair was slightly mussed and she found herself staring.

"Smells amazing." He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Good evening to you too Leonard." Carla smiled at him as he sat down at the dining table, he picked up his fork as he looked at her.

"How was your afternoon off?" He handed her the bottle and watched as she began to unwrap the top.

"Lovely, really." Carla took the fork from his hand and put it back down on the table.

"Glad to hear it, mine was hell!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, we can postpone if you would like?" If Carla was being honest that was the last thing she wanted to happen.

"No, I don't want to be anywhere else!" It was a good job Carla's back was to him when he spoke because she flushed a deep beetroot red at his words. Her heart lifted and she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Great!" She answered tightly, her back still to him. "So? Why was yours hell?" She passed him a glass and sat opposite him taking a sip of her drink.

"The usual, Cadets making stupid mistakes, Nurses not listening to a goddamn word I say…" Carla couldn't help but laugh. "Watch it Cece!" McCoy warned her jokingly.

"Well, it's over now. Cheers." Carla lifted her glass and McCoy brought his to it.

"Cheers Cece." As their glasses clinked together they both looked at one another. Something passed between them, what, neither of them knew or at the very least were not ready to admit. Carla was the first to look away, putting her glass down she stood and went to plate up the stew.

McCoy watched her ladle the food onto the plates, licking her finger and thumb and using a cloth to put the hot lid back on top of the pot. She was talking to him but he wasn't listening, too enthralled in her movements between sink, drawer and cupboard. He only snapped out of his daydream when she turned and handed him a plate.

"Thank you." He spoke hurriedly, wondering if she'd noticed that he hadn't been listening.

"I take it by your lack of reply that you agree?" Carla looked at him expectantly and McCoy suddenly felt like he was eight year's old again, stood in front of his Mother and her asking if he had brushed his teeth or not.

"Err, pardon?" Was all he could muster, before filling his mouth with stew. If Carla was annoyed at his rudeness she didn't show it.

"We can talk about it later, go ahead and eat." Her hand touched his shoulder ever so briefly, that's what he loved about her, she always put others first.

* * *

"How many conference appearances do you have booked?" He asked her as he set his fork down on the empty plate.

"Eight, Admiral Leng has requested that I speak at all of them." Carla answered enthusiastically.

"That must be an honour?"

"It is! I can sit in my office behind my desk and address hundreds of people! I could have my pyjama trousers on and nobody would know!" Carla laughed.

"That's your first thought? Unbelievable!" McCoy shook his head at her silliness.

"You're telling me it wouldn't be yours? I'm thinking I might put a request in with the Captain, change the uniform to pyjamas for everybody!"

"Now you're being ridiculous Cece!"

"You're just jealous you didn't come up with the idea." Carla proclaimed proudly. "Do you want seconds?" She asked, her head jutting to the pot still sat on the side.

"No thank you, but I might take some for lunch tomorrow?" McCoy smiled at her warmly. As she walked over to her desk and started clicking away on her PADD McCoy got up and followed her. Music started playing and Carla turned to him smiling.

"You fancy a dance? Or are you too full?" She asked him casually, although her heart was beating out of her chest. McCoy was taken aback but gladly held out his hand to her. As she placed her right hand in his and his left hand swept round her waist gently the air in her throat got caught.

"What are we listening to?" McCoy arched his eyebrow at her.

"Old old music, big band, swing. You like it?"

"Yeah, I do." He nodded in approval, they were hardly dancing really. Both of them swaying from side to side, every now and again McCoy would lift his arm and Carla would take a spin.

"When I was little, all the boys in my primary school were shorter than I was. We had an end of year dance, none of them would dance with me." Carla shrugged her shoulders at McCoy.

"I bet their kicking themselves now." McCoy replied and Carla couldn't help but blush. "I like your hair up like that." The compliment was out of his mouth before he realised it, for a moment he was worried that he'd overstepped an invisible line between them but when Carla grinned at him he knew she didn't mind. It gave him the possibility of hope.

"Thank you Leonard." Carla whispered back, her head naturally fell to his shoulder as the next song that came on provided a slower pace.

"Cece, I, well I want you to know that. Damn it!" She looked up at him.

"Are you afraid that if we kiss it may be for the wrong reasons and ruin the friendship we have?" McCoy's eyes widened at her brutal honesty.

"That wasn't particularly tactful Cece!" McCoy rebutted. "And you call yourself a diplomat!?" Carla didn't break a smile, waiting for him to answer her question. When McCoy realised that, he stopped dancing and his face turned serious.

"I'm afraid it may ruin our friendship." He answered honestly.

"Me too." Carla said quietly. "But I also find you insanely attractive and quite honestly the very thought of kissing you makes me feel like I can't walk." He looked at her stunned.

"That's quite a bit of responsibility to heap on one man's shoulders Cece." His eyebrow was cocked at her.

"Not really, because I know you, and you can handle this." Carla felt confident, in him, her choice and what they were about to do. "Kiss me Leonard." She whispered.

Those were the three words he had been waiting to hear, McCoy brought their outstretched arms in and tucked her hand into his chest, bringing his head towards hers she instinctively closed her eyes in anticipation. She felt his lips press against hers ever so gently, he paused and they both held their breath. Then he took her bottom lip in his and she lost all control, her hands splayed through his hair and his stroked up and down her back. They both sucked and licked, gentle at times, caring but then passion would overcome them and they would become restless again, his tongue darting into her mouth eliciting a sound that sent him further over the edge.

Carla took the opportunity to touch McCoy, her hands travelling the length of his arms, shoulders and chest. She could feel the ripples of his muscles and as her hand went between the buttons of his shirt she felt his skin prickle at her touch. He did the same, his hands stroking, gently caressing. When the kissing wasn't enough for either of them and both were breathing heavily McCoy pulled her towards him with his hands on her behind, the breath got caught in her throat at the feel of his arousal and she stared into his eyes as if she was looking into his soul.

"You're scaring the shit out of me Cece." McCoy growled out, his voice heavy with lust.

"I am?" Carla didn't move, her hands still splayed across his chest.

"Yeah, you keep looking at me like that and I'll never want to let go of you."

"Is that a threat?" Her head moved to his neck where she started planting small kisses along his jawline.

"It's a promise Darlin'." He didn't need to be told twice, quickly moving to the settee he slowly lowered her down and then knelt a knee between her legs, hovering over her and stroking her hair from her temple. "You are so beautiful." He whispered. "I knew this wouldn't be a mistake." He grinned at her, suddenly extremely happy. She grinned back.

"You're very sure of yourself now McCoy!"

"Too right!" Carla couldn't help but laugh but lost all train of thought when McCoy lowered himself further and started kissing her again. His hand travelled under her top and rested on her stomach, hers were in his hair and she lowered them down passed his shoulder to begin unbuttoning his shirt. McCoy stopped kissing her and sat up, pulling the shirt from his torso and arms while Carla looked up at him, she nearly blushed when she realised she was licking her lips.

"Woman!" She'd been caught it seemed, because when McCoy began kissing her again it was with a level of passion Carla didn't think possible. His hand moved under her shirt once more and travelled up to her breast, touching and eliciting a new erotic moan from her.

Carla placed both her hands on his chest, pushing him away. For a moment McCoy was worried, had they gone too far? Was something wrong? But when Carla directed him to sit back and she proceeded to straddle him, placing her weight on him his eyes grew even heavier with desire. She was looking at him in that way again, that way that scared the living daylights out of him. His hands rested on her hips, though the fabric of her clothes he could feel her small waist which created an alluring silhouette that he could have stared at for hours.

Her hands went to the hem of her top and she swiftly pulled it over her head and let it drop to the floor. McCoy could only gaze at her, and then using his hands he pulled her towards him so that his face was against her chest, Carla wrapped her arms around his neck and they stayed embraced like that, without moving until McCoy heard Carla sniff. Looking up at her he could see the tears on her cheek.

"What is it? Are you alright? Is this too much?" His hands went to her cheeks and he cupped her face bringing her closer to him.

"No it's not that, I'm happy." Carla mirrored him and cupped his cheeks with her hands. "I love you, is it wrong of me to say that?"

"Are you out of your damned mind! It will never be wrong of you to say that, I love you too Cece." Smiling Carla wiped the tears away and gave him a long loving kiss, pulling away from him she stood, letting her trousers drop she stood in front of him naked.

"I don't want you to remember seeing me the way you did, beaten and bruised and chained to a wall." McCoy stood quickly and took her hands, kissing them one by one he shook his head.

"I don't, I never have and I never will. This, in front of me will be the only way I will ever think of you." Carla smiled gratefully.

"That might be a bit awkward Leonard, when we're in a brief with Commander Spock!?" McCoy laughed himself, always amazed at her enthusiasm to find humour in all things.

"Are you kidding me!? It'll be the only thing getting me through the damned tedious things! I should be thanking you!"

"You can return the favour." Carla winked at him.

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

 ** _Thank you for the follows and favourites! Please let me know what you think! Above all, enjoy! LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	11. Chapter 11

**3 Months Later**

"Captain, I'm picking up a signal." Uhura turned to Kirk as she spoke, holding her earpiece and focussing on the garbled sounds she was hearing.

"What is it Lieutenant?" Kirk asked, standing and making his way over to her. Watching her listen and concentrate, he waited patiently for her to reply.

"It's weak Captain, I'm trying to clean it up now." Uhura gave him a quick nod and then began to switch and click the buttons and dials in front of her. "It's an old ship Captain, it seems to be in trouble." Kirk turned to Spock.

"On screen." He ordered, turning to look at the expanse of space in front of him he could barely make out the small vessel but it was clearly drifting and without power. "Life signs?"

"One Captain." She answered.

"Life support?" He asked.

"Yes Captain, but no power to the engines." Uhura confirmed.

"Can you open a channel?" Uhura turned back to her station and then nodded in confirmation. "This is Captain James T Kirk of the USS Enterprise, please respond." Kirk waited, listening to the static and interference coming from the other ship. "My name is James T Kirk and I'm…"

"I heard you the first time!" The rough sounding voice filled the bridge. "Took you long enough." Kirk instantly took a dislike to the individual but took a calming breath.

"You're engines are down, we can beam aboard an engineering team and see what the problem is."

"Life support too, soon enough." The voice interrupted, Kirk turned to Spock for confirmation, the Vulcan nodded back.

"Alright, we'll beam you aboard while we carry out the necessary repairs."

"Great, much appreciated. Don't forget to tell your Engineers not to blow up my ship." Kirk indicated to Uhura to close the channel, when she had he let out a low sigh.

"He sounds like a character." Kirk joked uneasily. "Mister Spock, assign a security team to the transporter room, I don't want to take any avoidable risks." Spock raised his eyebrow and nodded, then taking a step forward bowed his head forward in concern.

"Captain, I'm detecting prohibited items on board. He is most likely a smuggler of some kind." Spock reported.

"Keep two security officers with him at all times," Kirk pressed his communicator. "Scotty?"

"Aye Captain?"

"Get over there and fix that rust bucket ASAP, I want this guy off my ship."

"Aye Captain."

* * *

"It's good to meet you Captain Kirk, in the nick of time as well! I don't think that thing would have lasted much longer." Kirk's gut instinct had been right, as soon as he had walked into the transporter room and seen how the man was leering and joking he knew he wasn't respectable. Yet, he plastered on his best smile and shook the man's hand. He hadn't planned on meeting the man at all but when he had read the list of prohibited items on the man's ship his curiosity had got the best of him.

"And you, Mister…?"

"Archer."

"Mister Archer, do you need medical attention?" Kirk took in the man's bruises and cuts on his face, he had clearly been in a fight.

"These?" Archer asked, pointing to his face. "It's nothing, really."

"It doesn't look like nothing to me Mister Archer."

"You should see the other guy." Archer joked, Kirk smiled tightly but ignored his inane gag.

"At any rate, let one of our Doctor's take a look at you." The man nodded and followed the Captain out of the transporter room. As they walked down the corridors he saw Archer taking it all in. "What's your line of work Mister Archer?" Kirk asked politely.

"Oh you know, this and that. I've recently had to branch out, I was a facilitator by trade." Kirk persevered.

"In what Mister Archer?" He asked as they entered the turbolift.

"This and that." Kirk found himself biting his tongue, as they left the lift and entered the med bay Kirk quickly turned to Spock.

"I want as much information on this guy as we can get Spock, now." He whispered quickly to his First Officer. As Spock walked away Kirk turned back to his guest. "Well, this is the med bay, follow me please." Kirk walked towards Doctor Langhorn, who was stood with one of the Nurses.

"Doctor Langhorn, this is Mister Archer, he's our guest and while his ship is being fixed up I thought it best you patch him up a little as well." Doctor Langhorn passed the PADD back to the Nurse who quickly walked away.

"Alright Captain." Langhorn looked up and instantly creased his brow. "Mister Archer? What seems to be the problem?" He asked, making his way over and telling the man to sit up on the bed.

"Had a run in with an old friend." Archer laughed but he was nervous, Kirk could tell. Langhorn went ahead and began treating the man's cuts and bruises.

"How did this happen?"

"The usual, you know how it is." His smarmy charm was beginning to irritate Kirk.

"No, I don't." Langhorn replied, completely devoid of any kind of sense of humour.

"Where were you heading Mister Archer, when you encountered engine trouble?" Kirk asked casually.

"The Sorophema outpost."

"That's dangerous territory." Langhorn remarked.

"I'm a dangerous man." Archer growled back, his face serious. When Langhorn stopped what he was doing and glared at him Archer broke out into a big smile and began laughing. "I'm joking! Doctor, no need to be so serious!" Langhorn just continued to glare at him.

"I need to go get something, I'll be right back." He muttered and quickly walked away, if it meant that Archer was sat there in pain for a while longer so be it.

* * *

McCoy was in his office working on the latest crew medical reports, a typical day for the CMO although looking at the small lunch box on his desk filled with pasta reminded him that he was seeing Carla after his shift. Between shifts, emergencies, away missions and conferences they spent their time together. He picked up his PADD and started writing.

* * *

 _McCoy, Leonard Lt Cdr (EA) 11:10:_

 _you have time for lunch?_

* * *

His PADD chirped a moment later.

* * *

 _Collins, Carla Lt (EA) 11:13:_

 _Always! I'll come to you._

* * *

Around twelve Carla made her way from her office to the med bay, she enjoyed their lunches together. It didn't happen often, one or the other being pulled away to attend to something essential. It was typically McCoy who had to cancel, which he unfailingly apologised for, much to Carla's protestations. So, on the whole McCoy would end up working through his lunch, it was only recently that he had made the time to stop and eat something and that was only because Carla would pass him a lunch box filled with leftovers when he had stayed in her quarters.

Entering the med bay she spotted the Captain flanked by two security officers. She looked out of the corner of her eye in interest as she made her way past towards McCoy's office. Carla didn't think twice about it, there was always something going on.

"Lieutenant Collins." She heard Kirk's voice shout out from behind, being mindful not to roll her eyes at the disruption she turned and smiled politely.

"Yes Captain, can I help you?" Carla answered, Kirk broke away from the two officers and whomever else he was stood with and walked towards her. She looked over his shoulder and noticed that there was a man sat on the bed but her attention was drawn back to Kirk when he started speaking.

"I just wanted to say hello and that I received feedback recently from the diplomatic council, they were very impressed with your contribution to the Bolian talks." Kirk checked in with her periodically and was always the first to give his acknowledgment to her work.

"Thank you Captain, that's good to hear." Carla replied. Kirk started speaking but Carla didn't hear the words, her attention was diverted to the sounds and motions behind him.

"Sir, sit down!" One of the security officers had raised his voice.

"YOU!" The stranger had stood and was beginning to walk towards her and Kirk.

"Sir, sit down now!"

"I don't believe it's you!" Carla creased her brow and focussed on the stranger's face, Kirk turned at the same time, his arm instinctively stretching out in front of her as a means of protection. Carla felt like all the air in her lungs had escaped and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't fill them again, the man's face was so familiar yet she couldn't place him. All she knew was that her gut was telling her to run.

She saw a flurry of movement.

It was him.

It was the auctioneer.

He was brushing Kirk's arm to one side, his own outstretched towards her. The security officers were still yelling, training their phasers onto him. All she could see was the anger in his eyes as his hand wrapped round her throat and they plummeted to the floor.

"You fucking bitch! You cost me money!" She gripped his wrist and twisted hard, he immediately let go and yelled out in pain. She could see that Kirk was behind him, his arms wrapping around the man's torso and pulling him away. Carla scrambled on the floor, coughing and gasping for air. It was a scene of chaos, the two security officers finally jumped into action, helping Kirk restrain the man. He was still shouting at the top of his voice, reeling off a string of expletives directed at Carla.

"That's enough!" Kirk shouted. All the commotion had brought McCoy to his office door, the scene that greeted him made his eyes widen in horror. His vision was filled with only Carla, he darted towards her, not knowing or even caring what was going on, only that she was hurt.

* * *

 ** _Thanks guys! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think about the latest chapter/story as a whole. LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	12. Chapter 12

"Cece! What happened?" He took in her appearance, he couldn't see any obvious injuries. She was grasping at her throat though and breathing heavily. His hands automatically went to the reddened skin, stroking his thumb up and down he held onto her shoulder with his other hand. Without answering him she took his hand, silently lifting herself from the floor. McCoy stood next to her, his grip tightened when he felt her whole body shaking. Archer was now flanked by the two security officers, Kirk was glaring at him and looking to McCoy and herself.

"Are you alright Carla?" Kirk asked her, catching his breath. She nodded but didn't take her eyes off Archer, he started to grin at her, taunting her.

"Well look who it is! You're just like the rest of them you know that don't you, if you hadn't been Starfleet none of this would have happened! Tell me, are you really that important? Because from what I can see you're nothing more than a cheap whore." Archer spat out at her, as McCoy listened to his words the pieces of the puzzle came together.

"Stop talking, now!" Kirk warned him.

"You sonofabitch!" McCoy spat out under his breath. Carla took hold of McCoy's hand and squeezed, knowing in that moment if left unchecked, McCoy would stride over and kill the man there and then.

"Oh and you!" Archer looked at McCoy. "Nice to see you again Mister…? What did you say your name was?" Archer was smirking at McCoy.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" McCoy stepped forward, his fists clenched.

"Bones." Kirk warned.

"Look at you! I've seen what you really are…pathetic." Archer spat out at Carla.

"I told you to shut your mouth!" Kirk shouted at him, Carla took a step towards him, she felt McCoy tighten his grip on her but she ignored him.

"I was kidnapped, drugged and assaulted and you sold me to the highest bidder." She replied calmly.

"Business is business." Archer replied defiantly.

"You're fucking scum you know that." Carla bit back, she felt McCoy pull her back and stand between her and Archer.

"Cece, come with me." He was pulling her towards his office. "Jim." She heard him speak to Kirk but without looking she didn't know what unspoken instruction passed between them. She allowed herself to be lead away, her hands shaking and legs feeling like they were about to go from under her at any second. McCoy's arm was round her and she closed her eyes as the tears began to blur her vision.

She heard the security officers begin to lead him away, craning her neck round she looked at Archer as he stood grinning. When he spotted that she was looking at him he blew her a kiss, her veins filled with ice. Twisting and releasing herself from McCoy's embrace she strode over to him and with all her strength, built from anger, hurt, guilt and pain she punched him in the face. He dropped like a rag doll, he was out cold.

"Shit!" Carla stood over him breathing heavily, her hand hurt like hell but she didn't care. The two security guards stared at her gobsmacked. Kirk acted like nothing had happened, instructing them to take Archer to the brig. He gave her a quick wink, sometimes the less the Captain said the more Carla felt he communicated.

"Looks like all those nights in the gym paid off." McCoy's voice snapped her back into reality and instantly her fist radiated in pain. Clutching her hand she sucked in a breath and looked to McCoy who had something akin to pride plastered on his face.

"Jesus Leonard, that hurt like hell!" Carla held her hand up to him and sucked at her teeth in pain.

"Let me take a look at that." He instructed, a small smile playing on his lips, again guiding her towards his office.

"My heart's racing." She commented as they walked across the bay.

"It's the adrenaline."

"I feel sick." McCoy pulled a pan out of nowhere and held it under her chin, how do Doctor's do that she thought to herself.

"Go ahead." He instructed matter of factly.

"I think I just need to sit down." As they walked into his office McCoy sat Carla down in his chair, telling her to put her head between her knees he rubbed her back as she took slow, deep breaths.

"You still feel sick?" He asked.

"No, just a sense of deja vu." She thought back to the last time she had hurt her hand and how he had looked after her.

"Alright, can I look at that hand?!" He asked carefully, she nodded and watched as he felt each joint. "How do you feel?" He asked her again, still concentrating on her hand, from the way he was stroking her fingers she knew nothing was broken, he was allowing her time to calm down and take in what had just happened.

"Like…like what are the fucking chances of us picking up his ship and me coming in here when he was. I feel…relieved, relieved that he's not out there. He can't hurt anybody else. I feel like he deserves much more than being knocked out by me." McCoy gave her a smile and kissed her lovingly.

"I'm going to get you a hot tea, stay there a minute." He gave her a wink before standing.

"Thank you Leonard."

"Don't mention it." He threw over his shoulder as he went to the replicator.

"No I mean thank you, thank you for looking after me, for fixing me. When I saw him I was so scared, I froze but then I realised he was just a scumbag and why the hell should he or anybody else for that matter make me scared to do anything! Fuck them!" McCoy laughed and brought the tea back over to her.

"You did that yourself Cece." He sat back Dow and took her hand.

"Take a compliment once in a while would you."

"Alright, fine. Your welcome." Carla took a sip of the tea and then placed the cup on his desk.

"Do you still have time for lunch?" She asked, straight faced, McCoy laughed again and kissed her passionately.

"Of course Darlin', always."

* * *

 **4 Months Later**

Carla had given evidence in the trial against Jabe Hohnesee, the Auctioneer. She had been put on leave while the proceedings had occurred on Earth. Because the Enterprise was so far away from home Carla had given her evidence via the visual comms service, it had been nothing short of dreadful. The support she was provided was exemplary and the whole process was geared towards ensuring Carla felt like what she was saying was accepted as true, alongside McCoy's testimony, physical evidence and witness accounts it didn't take long for the panel of adjudicators to come to a decision.

When Carla had received notification of her reinstatement she let out a long, slow breath. Her shoulders lightened and she stretched out the knots that had been in her back since the whole nightmare had started. She had a quick, uncontrollable sob which turned into laughter. She sat still at her desk for a while and then danced around her quarters frantically. She felt tired and wanted to sleep for a week but then found she was full of energy, she finally found herself stood in front of her bathroom mirror.

She knew now, looking at her reflection, that she was a different woman to the one before the kidnapping. Parts of her were gone, good parts, happy parts. On the other hand she felt a new sense of calm, a level of confidence that comes with having everything stripped away and somehow coming out the other side. She thought back to the other night, she had been resting on McCoy's chest, allowing the rise and fall to regulate her own breathing rhythm. He had been curling a length of her hair round his fingers for the past fifteen minutes and neither of them had felt the need to fill the silence with inane chit chat.

"When do you leave?" McCoy asked, shifting slightly.

"In the morning." Carla replied back lazily.

"That's good." She couldn't help but smile.

"Is it?"

"Yeah, gives me time to tell you how much I'm going to miss you." McCoy hooked his hands under her shoulders and pulled her up so that she was lying on top of him. "And show you." He added.

"Show me?" Carla teased, brushing the hair from his forehead gently.

"You're going to be away for a week, I definitely will be showing you." McCoy's hands were beginning to roam and Carla couldn't help but laugh.

"I see."

"I don't think you do, but you will soon enough." McCoy pulled her into an embrace and kissed her softly.

"How will I cope?" Carla shook her head dramatically.

"I don't know cause I know I won't!" McCoy huffed.

"Give over Leonard, you'll be fine. It's a week." She started stroking his chest absentmindedly, it was driving him crazy.

"You have no idea Cece." McCoy answered desperately, they both laughed and carried on kissing. They were both in a silly mood it seemed because in between the kisses both tickled and nipped at the other. It felt great to laugh, to let off steam and goof around, for the both of them. "Do you give in?" McCoy asked when he had found Carla's weak spot as far as tickling was concerned.

"NEVER!" She shouted, squirming from his grasp, both of them finally stopped, exhausted and needing to catch their breath.

"Is that what's considered foreplay these days?" Carla asked jokingly.

"Oh yeah, works with all the ladies." McCoy replied.

"All the ladies?" Carla gave him a mock serious look.

"You're amazing you know that? I love you so much." McCoy whispered, suddenly serious. Carla smiled back at him adoringly.

"I love you too Leonard."

"I'm in your life forever Cece, you know that don't you? You're never going to get rid of me." McCoy stroked her face and gave her another kiss.

"I'm counting on it."

 **The End**

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading LAPP ;-) XOXO_**


End file.
